Entanglement
by COHandshake
Summary: Bella's memory is erased when she is turned. Can things ever go back to the way they used to be? Chapter 3. Rated T just in case. Constructive critism encouraged.
1. Prologue

It was alcohol that killed me, in the end.

The man had had a blood alcohol level of .15 when he decided it was time to return home from the bar. I didn't even have time to scream before everything was gone. As much as I have forgot about before the accident, I can never, ever forget the sounds. The screeching metal against the pavement, the tinkle of shattering glass, the screams of pedestrians. They replayed in my mind whenever I closed my eyes. Over and over.

There was only one word that had flashed through my mind in those critical last seconds, before everything went dark.

Edward.

I was dead. I was under water. I was floating in nothing. I was nothing.

Black and red swirled over my eyelids; explosions of colour making me flinch. Panicked voices surrounded me, but it was as if none of them were speaking English anymore. I couldn't understand a word of it. I stopped trying. The gist was clear: Panic. Screaming. Death. Sirens. Glass. Darkness. I let the tide sweep me away. I didn't want to hear anymore.

White masked faces circled the air above me like vultures. Muffled voices.

"She's coming out of it. Put her back under."

I was dimly aware of a prick in my arm. And then I was gone.

When the black mist cleared everything was silent. It was a nice contrast to the chaos I had left behind. Had I died? I was aware of my body, for the first time, and realized that I wasn't actually dead. My body felt like one giant bruise, and my limbs weren't responding as they usually should. Although, if I was being fair, my limbs didn't respond most of the time anyways. It was ironic. I was being killed for the clumsiness of another. I might have laughed, if I could have.

Cracking open leaden eyelids, I was momentarily blinded by the sterile white of a hospital room. I was closed in by equipment which was beeping erratically and alternately spitting out paper. A lump in a chair nearby turned out to be Charlie, and beside him was mom. They were both asleep, Renee's head on Charlie's shoulder. Well well...

I blinked heavily for a moment, then slowly cast my eyes to my left, where they fell on another figure. A figure with auburn hair that always stood up, no matter how many times I had tried to flatten it down. A figure with eyes so dark and cold that I would find myself drowning in them. A figure with eyes so warm and golden they made everything better as soon as they were turned upon me. A figure that was usually smirking that gorgeous, half-smile that made my heart melt every time. He wasn't smiling now.

"Bella," His voice cracked on the word, as if he hadn't used it in a while. Or had recently damaged it with prolonged shouting. He rose lithely from his chair to my side, gently taking my lifeless hand in his.

I tried to give him a small smile, but my face wasn't responding very well either. I decided it was because of painkillers. Not because I could be... there was no way that I might... I decided to ask him.

"How does it look?" I croaked, careful, even then, to keep my voice low. I didn't want to wake mom and Charlie. I wanted to be alone with Edward just now.

He tore his gaze away from mine and swallowed.

"Not good, Bella." He said finally, after a pause. Probably wondering whether to lie to me or not. "Not good at all."

I took a deep breath, and could tell that I had broken ribs.

"I can't feel my legs." I said suddenly, trying in vain to move them anyway.

Edward was still determinedly not meeting my eyes. He spoke to the wall.

"Your... your spinal chord was damaged. When he hit you. They said... they said you would be paralyzed. When you recover. They did the best they could, but there was just too much."

"Look at me."

He let out a long, drifting breath, and slowly his eyes met mine. His whole face was wracked with grief. I could see him struggling to keep his composure. I think that's when I knew that it was worse than my spinal chord. Edward was the second oldest person I knew. He was always there, almost immovable, always solid. And yet... he didn't know what to do.

"What els-"

I gasped, my eyes clenching shut as a wave of pain overcame the medication and washed through my body. The machine near my head suddenly fired up, beeping urgently to anybody who would listen.

Edward's voice, low and urgent, was in my ear.

"Don't do this to me, Bella. You can't do it. Breathe. Relax." There was raw emotion in his voice now; all careful composure was stripped away. "Damn it, Bella! Don't do this! Please." I could feel his cool breath on my cheek.

The beeping of the machine had woken both my parents, who had jumped up immediately. Mom rushed to grab my other hand while Charlie ran into the hallway, where a doctor was already approaching. Carlisle. A hospital as small as this one didn't have much staff.

"Mr. Swan and Mrs. Dwyer, you're going to have to leave. I'll be with you as soon as I can." I knew at once that he was going to let Edward stay. I heard the door open and close.

"She's going into shock," Carlisle murmured, injecting something into my IV tube.

The pain washed over me again. I was blinded by it. I gasped, tried to scream.

"Bella. Breathe, Bella."

I couldn't breathe.

I let go.

There was Renee, smiling blissfully as she played the piano. Both of them, Charlie and Renee, sitting on the couch laughing. Stephen, my best friend from elementary school, pressing a handful of dirt into my hands with a grin. Alice, dancing across the cafeteria floor. Jessica and Mike revolving slowly under ribbons of crepe paper. Angela smiling. Heat rising from the dark pavement, hazing the city air. Moss hanging off ancient cedars. Edward.

Edward, turning to smirk at me as he made spaghetti at my stove in Charlie's cramped kitchen, wearing my dad's old blue apron. Edward, pausing to place a wildflower in my hair. Edward, arguing passionately as we sat on my roof on a clear night. Edward glaring at me, my first day of a new school. Edward picking me up and carrying me so I didn't have to use my bad leg. Edward, running an exasperated hand through his hair, a habit which left it standing all over the place. Edward laughing. Edward smiling. Edward crying.

"Edward." I spoke, my tongue like lead in my mouth. The beeping of the machine raised an octave, becoming even more insistent.

"Edward." Carlisle echoed. "You don't have much time. You need to do it. If you don't, I will."

"I... I can't."

His voice was so pained, so raw. I wanted to reach out a hand and comfort him.

"You must."

The machine was a shrieking now.

"Now, Edward!"

"Oh god Bella. I'm so sorry."

I felt his lips touch my neck. He hesitated. His lips moved.

"I'm too selfish to let you go. Forgive me."

I gasped as his teeth sunk into my neck. It felt like my heart was jerked from its usual place in my chest to settle somewhere in my throat. Those few seconds lasted a lifetime. I was suddenly aware of him jerking himself violently away from me, moving as far as possible from me as he could. Then there was just the pain.

It started in my neck, the fire. It started in my neck and then burned its way down my entire body, leaving nothing living behind. I writhed in the utter agony of it. My legs were now responding. I thrashed wildly in my bed, dimly aware of Carlisle pinning my down with his body weight so I wouldn't hurt myself. I think I screamed.

And then there was nothing.

* * *

Well, what do you think? I'll be honest: I'm shallow. I won't update if you don't review. Mwwahaha.

Update: Thanks to Hellish Red Devil who brought to my attention that my paragraphs were all screwed. They were nice and indented before and then changed. Merci. I've fixed them now.


	2. First Impressions

Something cold on my forehead woke me. My eyes didn't want to open at first, as if they had been closed for quite some time. I opened them, painfully aware of the colours and shades of the room I was in. Had I always seen so clearly?

The carpet was a rich gold, with most of the walls covered in a library of CD's. I was lying on a black four-poster bed, with the curtains currently pulled back. With a small groan I covered my eyes with a hand. It was all too bright. I pulled the wet cloth from my forehead over my eyes.

I think I might have fallen asleep again, because the next thing I knew there was a murmur of voices, and the cloth was peeled from my face. My eyes snapped open.

Leaning over me was a boy. No, older than a boy, but not much. He looked around eighteen. Untidy auburn hair fell over his ears and into his eyes, which were a deep gold colour, not unlike the carpet. As fuddled as my brain was, I couldn't help but take note of his extraordinary beauty. Noticing that I was awake, he smiled in what looked like relief, and placed two large hands on either side of my face.

"Welcome back, Bella."

He leaned in closer. What was he doing?

With all the strength I could muster I pushed him away. It was so unexpected that he actually fell over, near the wall of CD's. He propped himself up onto his elbows, sadness written across his face, but didn't move to stand up again. I scrambled off the bed and moved as far away from him as I possibly could, near the large windows.

"Are you angry with me?" He asked softly, not moving still.

"Who…" I paused, cleared my throat. "Who are you?"

The sadness was replaced with bewilderment.

"What?"

"I asked who you were. You heard me." My voice was stronger now, but I was starting to feel slightly panicked. What was going on?

"Bella, don't be ridiculous."

"My name isn't Bella."

He stood up in one fluid motion, scrutinizing me with puzzled eyes. He took a step closer. I took a step back.

"Bella, it's me. It's Edward." He said softly, holding up his hands as if that lessened how threatening he was. He took another step towards me.

"Stop. Don't come any closer."

"Carlisle!" He called, without turning away. I pressed myself against the glass as I heard two pairs of footsteps coming up the stairs. The first one who entered was a blonde man, looking to be about in his early twenties, while the second was another man, this time with dark curly hair. I could see the muscles of his arms bulging underneath his t-shirt. He looked a little older than the teenager with the reddish hair… Edward.

"Oh." Said the dark-haired one. "Bella's awake. Excellent."

The blonde one smiled at me affectionately.

"I don't know what happened." Edward spoke from the wall, his voice so soft I barely heard it.

The blonde haired one crossed the room fluidly, stopping about five feet from where I stood.

"Bella?"

"Don't touch me." My voice was a low whisper.

He turned from me to face Edward, who was leaning weakly against the CD's, one large pale hand over his eyes.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Carlisle… I…I don't know what happened."

Carlisle turned back to me, looking thoroughly puzzled. Extending a pale hand to my shoulder, he spoke in a soothing whisper.

"There, now, Bella. Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't touch me!" I spat, shying away from his hands. Fear seeped through my pores. Even I could smell it. I knew that they definitely could.

"Calm down, Bella." Carlisle said in the same soothing voice.

"Stop calling me that!"

"But that's your name, Hun. Jasper!"

I jumped as he suddenly yelled, then heard another set of footsteps pounding slowly up the stairs. They were bringing someone else up. Someone to sedate me, no doubt. Someone to lock me up. They thought I was crazy. What would they do to me?

I was starting to panic. There was no way I could cross the room and get to the door without them catching me. I didn't know how many others were in the house besides these four. There was only one option left, really.

Edward jolted away from his position against the wall and was reaching for me as I slammed my elbows through the glass… but it was too late. His arms went to catch mine and missed, and then I was falling; falling from the second or third story, glass swirling to envelope and cut me. I could see someone restraining him from leaping out after me before I turned in the air to land on my shoulder and roll to my feet. I was dimly aware of glass cutting deeply into my arms as I rolled, but as soon as I was upright I was streaking off into the forest, running as fast as my legs would carry me.

There was no room for thoughts. I was driven on pure instinct as I dove through bushes, sidestepped trees, cleared rivers in one well-placed leap. I had the vague sense that I had ran like this before… but not on my own two feet. I brushed the feeling aside and let the adrenaline take over; stopped breathing and just concentrated on running. I could hear someone chasing me, crashing through the forest not too far behind. I tuned my hearing to the sound, and heard not one but three pairs of feet, charging in different directions.

I softened my footfalls on the dense moss-covered ground and abruptly changed direction, heading to a small gap through thick foliage. The gap was just enough to let me through. If I was lucky, my pursuers wouldn't be able to fit.

There was a yell to my left.

"Carlisle! Edward! Over here! Her scent is here!"

I squeezed myself through another series of brambles and took off over a small clearing filled with wildflowers, making my way towards the sound of a river on light feet.

Arriving at the wide river, I hesitated. White water ripped across jagged rocks before slowly meandering into deeper pools. If I were to land on one of those...

A crash jolted me back to my senses. Gritting my teeth I threw myself into the water, praying that I would land in the deeper water.

I was instantly numb. If I had any air in my lungs I would have gasped at how cold that river was. The current grappled with me before pulling me under and away. I didn't resist, instead letting the freezing water clear away the dirt that had collected in the cuts that littered my face and arms. I fought back any panic of being submerged and let the river carry me down as far as it could. I only got out when it became too shallow for me to stay.

Spying a thick branch hanging overhead, I dragged myself out of the waterand jumped onto it. I had a nagging sense that I shouldn't normally be able to jump that high, but once again brushed it off. I was too cold… it was so cold. I hugged the branch as best I could and listened for voices. I heard them, some ways up the river, confusedly trying to catch my scent that had been washed away by the water. Prying myself loose from the branch I moved higher up the tree, knowing that they would eventually move down the river looking for me. Hopefully they wouldn't think to look here. Hopefully they would think I had crossed the river and kept running.

I was only going to sleep for a little while…

* * *

Sorry this took so long and is so short, I've been soooo busy. Thanks to everyone who previously reviewed, you guys rock. 


	3. A Walk

I was on fire in my dream, being chased through the forest covered in flames. I tried to stop. I had to put the fire out. But, like in most dreams, my legs refused to cooperate and I just kept running. I could feel my arms burning; my legs, my stomach, my neck… all on fire. I screamed.

Jolting awake from the sound of my own voice, the forest of my dream left me… but the burning sensation didn't. I scrubbed at my arms, trying to get the burning to stop, before curling into a fetal position and gritting my teeth. What was happening?

A particular hot wave of pain coursed through my entire body, causing me to yell and lose my grip on the wide fir branch. I tumbled down the tree, hitting branches on the way, leaving them broken in my wake. I instinctively clenched my eyes shut just before impact. There was nothing I could do.

I hit the ground.

And wasn't hurt.

Before I could recover, another blinding wave of pain passed through me, seeming to originate somewhere around my neck. I gasped, unable to even cry out, and curled up in the wet moss. The heat moved from my neck and seemed to collect in my chest, building slowly into an ever-concentrated point. My heart beat once, and then shuddered and gave out. And then… the pain was gone.

I lay there for a full minute before reaching up to press a cool hand against my chest. Nothing. Should I be worried about my lack of a heartbeat? It didn't seem to be doing me any harm. I stood in one lithe movement, testing my feet.

I was fine. Grimacing at the coldness the fire had left in its wake, I checked myself all over. The cuts from falling through the window had all completely healed over; hadn't even left scars behind. No broken bones. My body didn't even feel bruised from the fall. In fact, the moss that I had landed on looked rather dented. I scowled, scratching my head.

I jumped as something shrieked nearby, realizing that I hadn't a clue where I was. Or _who_ I was, for that matter. Looking towards the source of the noise, I instantly spotted the bird above my head. I could see droplets of water clinging to its black feathers. I could see an ant, hurrying along the branch where the raven perched. Experimentally, I kicked at the tree that I had spent the night in. There was a loud crack from somewhere at its heart before it started to fall. I squeaked and danced out of the way, my hand clamped over my mouth, as the magnificent fur tipped slowly over to land with a resounding crash in the waist-high ferns. The raven that had perched in its boughs gave an alarmed squawk and took off for another – preferably far away – tree.

For another full minute I stared, wide-eyed, at the tree. I hadn't even kicked it that hard…

Snapping out of my trance I gave a delighted laugh and kicked at another tree, watching in amazement at it too fell. And then another. And another. I spun about as trees fell all around me, laughing at the havoc I created; dancing in and out of the falling trunks; seeing how long I could stand underneath the tree before being forced to move or be crushed.

Eventually I had an impressive little clearing of fallen trees. I stopped, but only because my conscience felt that the destruction of ancient forest wasn't quite productive.

A sudden wind shift caused a new smell to enter my nostrils. I inhaled deeply, trying to put my finger on that musky/earthy scent. Out of pure curiosity I pointed my nose in the direction of the wind and set off, moving fluidly over the trunks of the trees I had felled. Minutes later I broke into a light run, nose in the air, as the scent got stronger and stronger. My ears picked up the sounds of stomping on the dense moss. Hooves.

The small herd of deer was just settling in for the night when I appeared on the edge of the sheltered clearing. I quickly crouched low, nostrils flaring, pupils dilating, and studied every single deer in the group. The males were on a small rise, looking after their respective females slightly below them, some of which were nursing dappled fawns. One older male instinctively caught my attention. He was off to the side, without a single female. He obviously had not won any that season. He was old. An easy kill.

I withdrew from the clearing and lightly made my way to the other side, where the male was. Ever so silently, I inched forwards to where I knew him to be. Closer. Closer. I could see his graying fur through a small gap in the bush. Eight feet away. Three more steps and -

Snap.

The forest erupted all around me.

I cursed my arrogance and took off after the deer, easily spotting the male I had targeted before. I could see his hindquarters darting in front of me as he crashed through the undergrowth. Putting on an extra spurt of speed, I found myself so close to him that I could have reached out and arm and pet him. He was tiring already, being so old. Deer were not endurance runners.

I leapt.

And missed.

I grappled with his flank for a hold as I overshot and sailed completely over him, landing on my back on the ground. He gave an enormous snort and turned towards me, sides heaving, mouth foaming. I sprang to my feet and whirled to face him, my teeth bared in a ferocious grin, hands forming claws on their own accord. He lowered his once-magnificent head, trying to force me back with his antlers. I danced out of the way and slashed at his side with my nails.

Bellowing in frustration, he kicked at me with his hooves. I didn't wait to find out what a blow from a pair of those could do to me, just danced out of the way and took the opening he offered. I appeared at his side and took his head in both hands. With a flick of the wrist I broke his neck and took a step back as he crumpled to the ground.

"And such is the way of life…" I remarked sadly, bending to place a hand on his warm cheek. His neck tantalized me. I hesitated, then brought my lips to it, feeling the warmth there. My teeth slowly broke the skin and the blood filled my mouth.

When I was finished I immediately felt rejuvenated. I felt as if I could run all the way to… well… wherever this forest led. Wait a minute… why not? I said a silent prayer for the deer and took off, running faster than I had before. The trees became a green blur, as I stopped relying on sight and just avoided them by _feel._ I could feel a wide grin spread across my face as I ran, absolutely free of everything. I only paused once to wonder if it had always been this way, before another herd of deer caught my attention and the thought was discarded. I laughed and gave chase, not thirsty, just for the thrill of it. They bobbed up and down in my vision before I passed them and was off, running up a sheer hill– and then down the other side – and then sailing over a small trickle of a steam– then leaping past an enormous boulder–and then –

Whack.

I reeled from the impact, trying desperately to stay on my feet. What the hell? Something I had collided with had definitely not been there a moment before. When my vision cleared I saw another figure, shaking her head in the same manner as I had been a moment before, trying to clear it. I instantly crouched in an offensive position, startling even myself as a low snarl ripped from the back of my throat. Before I could think, and definitely before she could recover, I was on her, snarling and clawing and biting anything within reach. She snarled in return, her head apparently clear enough, and raked her long nails down my face. I yelped and jumped back, panting, cheek stinging.

Long blonde hair feel in a wild lion's mane around her face, bits of leaves and twigs caught in it from our struggle. We circled each other, warily, each looking for an opening. I already knew that I was stronger than she was, having recovered much faster than she had. I had the advantage and she knew it. Or she would… soon enough. I did not know who this girl was, but she was a threat to me.

Without warning she leapt. If she had one advantage over me it was that she was obviously more experienced. I didn't have time to dodge before she was on me and we were tumbling over together.

Her teeth ripped into my arm, but I pushed her aside and took her face in both my hands, much as I had with the deer. And, like the deer, I was prepared to snap her neck.

Something huge, something solid, tackled me from behind.

She was ripped away from me and I was thrown painfully into the trunk of a nearby tree, hissing as the air was forced from my lungs. I got shakily to my feet, gritting my teeth, and surveyed the newcomer. He was huge. With a slight pang I recognized him from the room with the wall of CD's. What had his name been? Ernest? Emmet? He was helping the blonde girl to her feet. I seemed to be forgotten. The girl I could have taken easily. But both of them? Definitely not. I turned and was running before she was steady on her feet.

And then they were giving chase.

I could hear him lumbering behind me and almost laughed. He was heavy and slow. Huge, strong, muscled, yes. But slow. I veered to the right, slipping between trees and feeling overly confident. I had almost forgotten about the blonde, but she didn't let me. Suddenly she was there, tackling me to the ground. I snarled in fury, slashing her across the face much as she had done. She shrieked and fell backwards, holding a pale hand to her face as blood seeped between her fingers. I went to leap at her when I found myself caught in midair.

With another snarl of rage I thrashed wildly in the man's arms, but was easily and efficiently suppressed.

"She's not worth it." The blonde spat, wiping the blood away from her cheek. The slashes had already closed over. She gracefully got to her feet and unnecessarily dusted herself off. She was a mess.

"She's not in her right mind, Rose." The man's voice said slowly behind me. I could feel the rumble of his voice in his chest. I went limp in his arms. Maybe…

"Well, what's wrong with her?" The girl sniffed, crossing her arms. I felt the man shake his head, but he didn't elaborate. He relaxed his hold on me, just as I had hoped. I suddenly squirmed in his hold, desperately trying to free myself. He sighed and tightened his muscled arms again. My little plan hadn't bought me as much as an inch.

"Whatever. Come on, then." The girl ordered, disappearing into the dark forest.

"Time to take you home, Bella." He rumbled, his tone friendly. I didn't answer, just stared numbly into the darkness.

Where was home?

He set off after the girl.

* * *

A/N : Sorry that took such a longtime. I haven't had the chance to write any more lately. As per usual, any questions/comments/whatever would be greatly appreciated. Thanks to all you kick ass people who reviewed last time. Byeeee! 


	4. Indignant

**I know! This chapter is a pitiful excuse. It's about one page, and basically lives to let the people who've been asking know that I haven't died and will be updating this story soon. I've just been very unmotivated recently. But hopefully I'll have the next chapter up withina couple days... which will include Edward, I promise. So yeah. This is teeny. You can review it anyways, if you're feeling generous.**

* * *

"Rose! Do we have rope in the back? Can you grab it? I can't drive and keep her still at the same time."

I howled in frustration, thrashing in the man's arms. I wouldn't go quietly. I _refused_ to go quietly. The blonde appeared to my right, coils of thick brown rope in her arms. I glared at her, growling low in my throat. She hesitated.

"She looks like she wants to bite me."

The chest I was pressed against rumbled with laughter. "I wouldn't put it past her right now…"

Arms tightened protectively, just loose enough so that I could still breathe.

The girl edged closer, slowly looping the rope over my head to rest around my shoulders. Her arm was in front of my face, trying to tie it. I snarled. With all the energy I could summon I thrashed in the man's arms again. The rope broke with a satisfying snap as I lurched at her. She yelped and flitted out of the way, while the man holding me cursed and caught me before I had the chance to get very far.

"Never mind that, then." He panted. "We still have the chains in the back, right?"

"Why is she so strong?" The girl said, frustrated. She appeared again, heavy metal chains in her arms.

I felt the man shrug.

"Remember how strong I was when I was first turned? Something to do with all the blood, maybe. It'll pass."

"Behave." She snapped, glaring at me from behind a curtain of hair. She warily looped the chain first around my hands, then around my shoulders. Once the man was satisfied that I couldn't break free he released his grip from around my waist. They both hoisted me up to place me in the back of a massive jeep, making sure that I was still safely tied and buckled in before getting in themselves.

"She's sure far out, hey?" The man asked, fiddling with a dial on the dashboard. "I can't believe she ran this far."

"I still can't believe I ran into her." The girl answered, flipping open a mirror and starting to pull twigs out of her wavy blonde hair. "So much for hunting. Edward'll be pleased. Although, for the trouble, I don't think she's worth i-"

"I'm not stupid." I interrupted, coldly. "Don't talk about me like I'm not here."

They both turned in their seats to look at me. The man had the decency to look embarrassed, although the girl just shrugged before looking away.

He coughed.

"Right, uh, Bella. Sorry."

I didn't answer, just gritted my teeth and looked away with as much pride as I could muster, which was hard to do when you've been trussed up and thrown into a back seat.

The man coughed again, still embarrassed, before starting up the huge jeep.

Silence. The girl now had a compact in her hand and was applying lip gloss. The man concentrated on navigating through the trees. I was tied up in the back of a car going to who the hell knows where and contemplating escape plans. Just lovely.

I wriggled, trying to free my hands, but they were bound tight. Even if I did get out, what would I do? Take control of the wheel somehow? Throw myself out? The latter seemed to be my best option, but throwing myself out of a moving vehicle wasn't on the top of my to-do list at the moment. How long would it take them to catch me when I was lying crippled on the forest floor? I figured I would be more of a challenge and try to escape once we'd stopped. Where ever that might be.

So I stayed still and stopped struggling. For now.


End file.
